Stella Nox Fleuret: Perfect Liar
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: The number of lies I piled up & the number of skins I grinded with between them you could see sometimes see the scars. You will never know the face under the mask. I will deceive you until the end. Until you go crazy. I am the Perfect Liar.


_**Stella Nox Fleuret: Perfect Liar**_

Stella smiled as she had bitten her victim. The venom seeped into his skin and then his bloodstream, sending his nervous system into overdrive. The princess smirked as a hand tried to reach out for her, his eyes that pleaded her not to go.

Shaking her head, she blew the man an air kiss and walked off, grabbing her purse and her jacket in the process. The man on the bed gasped for air and groped for her; his veins felt like they were on fire. His heart pounded in his chest. The tingling began around the bite mark on his neck.

The inn keeper noticed the young, beautiful lady say to her that the man would pay for the room and smiled as sweetly as she could. Then the Princess waved kindly at the elderly woman and walked away, feeling and air of satisfaction surrounding her.

"I wonder...Her Majesty looks different from before." the elderly woman muttered to herself, and went back to reading her magazine.

The sunlight outside felt so warm against her skin as she shed off her jacket. Sighing, Stella glanced back at the Inn and smiled. '_I wonder if he'll survive? I did bite him already. No matter, my mission is almost complete.'_ She thought absent-mind. Putting on her sunglasses, the Princess walked away from the Inn, leaving the man back at the room, naked and injured.

_**You believe you fell into my eyes,**_

_**but you fell into my lies**_

Stella waved for a taxi, as bystanders walked across the street, ignoring the Princess who was just a stranger in their mist. Stella soon found a taxi parked in front of her and she opened the door. The driver's eyes widened as he saw his next customer get in: a very beautiful, blonde woman with sharp, cat-like purple eyes.

"Can you go to 356 Tenebrae street?" She asked kindly, flashing the man a smile. The driver smiled back and nodded. Soon the timer began to tick slowly beside the driver. Stella glanced at the people outside passing them by. She smiled again.

_**There is nothing left to keep**_

_**and your wound will get deep.**_

Her mind flashed to when she first met the man. It was a boring party, but none the less he made it less boring as she began to talk about the 'Light' they both shared. Her mind watched his blue hair ruffle against the breeze while they watched the stars outside. She enjoyed it and she knew he did too.

_**You want to get into my mind**_

_**but I hate to let you bind**_

Then, she met his friends: Prompio, Ignis, and Gladiolus. They were entertain in her eyes: goofballs and morons that captured the Prince's attention. '_They were the ones who kept him from being bored...I can see why._' Stella let out a chuckle and soon covered it up with a cough.

"Cold season is getting around." The driver in front of her said, his voice sounded rough and hoarse in her ears. Stella smiled politely and said,"Yes, I think I must have caught it somehow." She giggled into her hand and the man blushed.

Stella smirked. Her mind began to calculate how many blocks they had left.

_**hide the knife behind the mask**_

_**lead you silently into the dusk**_

Turning her head towards the window, the rain pelted against the window. She remember all the times she fought with her prince and how each fight aroused her. His red eyes gave her the chills, but the good kind of chills. The ones where she felt like she was the prey, the innocent princess who had to fight for her kingdom and the Crystal he had. Once she showed one of her weaknesses, she knew she caught him into her web.

_**Do you like it? Want more?**_

_**but sorry it's time to go through**_

He and his friends fell for her tricks from the very beginning. Stella smiled to herself and heard the rain pound against the hood of the car. They thought that she needed to be saving, despite the fact she was their enemy. Time and again, she was up to the challenge and time and again, her Prince saved her. Stella couldn't help but feel amused at his stumbling around her when his friends proclaimed that he loved her.

_**You treat me like your doll**_

_**but it's me that took control**_

When she was hurt on the battlefield, he was the one who saved her and helped her up at times when the war was roughest. He thought that women shouldn't go out on the battlefield and let the men take control. She saw the fear in his eyes when she always flew beside him, swinging her weapon at their enemies. She was the one that controlled him, not the other way around.

**_If you try to see my pain_**

**_it finally ends up in vain_**

There was a time when she saw one of her friends murdered in front of her and she cried herself to sleep each night, with him by her side. He tried to comfort her and awkwardly hugged her when she cried again. He wanted to know what made her feel happy, but she never told him. In exasperation, he walked away while she gave him the silent treatment.

_**Making love is drastic**_

_**but this relation is static**_

It was when they first made love in a local inn, that he poured almost every feeling he had for her. He knew that they weren't going to be all right, but what about his kingdom? What about hers? She kept him quiet with her lips and her body.

**_for a while, please enjoy the _****_insecurity_**

**_because soon you will taste indignation_**

For a short period of time, they were the perfect couple: she made him more outgoing and happy while he made her safe with every fiber of his being. Stella knew that this was a short glance at happiness and then perfected her plan. After their adventure back from his kingdom, she invited him to Tenebrae just as she promised when they first met.

_**sinful as the Perfect Liar**_

_**I will be the taker**_

They made love over and over again when he proposed her hand in marriage. Stella smirked inside. Finally, he was wrapped in her web of lies and deceit. Kissing his neck, she carefully laced her teeth with poison and then bit him. She was a black widow.

She raised her head up as his blue eyes widened at the bite. Chuckling, she got off him and began to get dressed. He tried to speak, but all she heard was a whisper:

"Stella?"

She finally finished her mission. For her kingdom and for herself. No man was able to tame her, and she proved it. The final prince didn't tame her. He couldn't control her. From the very beginning, she knew all that with a deadly, fake smile plastered onto her face when they first met.

The taxi stopped and the driver look at his rear view mirror. The woman was smiling. Then glancing at the man's eyes, she winked and gave him a seductive smile. "I owe you." she mouthed slowly. The heat from his cheeks felt hot as she stepped out of the car and into the rain-soaked pavement.

For a moment, the driver was stunned and didn't move. It was as if she had bounded him under a spell. Then his eyes peeled away from the mirror and looked at the price: 0 Gil.

* * *

**The trailer will come soon! The song is from Perfect Liar: Luka Megurine. A woman who acts as a Black Widow towards her lovers**

**If you want to join the Fabula Nova Crystallis Studios, then please PM me. You will find more information about it on my profile.**

**Please Review!**

**~Yuki Minamoto~**


End file.
